


You are the Reason

by Kratsayra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An excuse to write pregnant sex, Anal Sex, And I somehow put Fluff in it too, And absolutely adorable too, And other baby stuff, Children, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon and Arya being thirsty for each other, Jonrya trash, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, married couple shenanigans, so fluff and smut now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratsayra/pseuds/Kratsayra
Summary: Jonrya Smut & Fluff in modern AU - oneshotThere goes my mind racingAnd you are the reason





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put the 3 parts into different chapters so it's easier to read. 
> 
> Also, edited it a bit because some of the mistakes were hurting my eyes. Enjoy!

1.

**Jon**

Jon helps Arya out of the car, placing his palm on her naked back to steady her. She stands a foot shorter than him and feels entirely too frail, and although he knows she's stronger than she looks, he cannot stop his brows from furrowing. She's four months pregnant and the morning sickness had been worse than when she was carrying Lyarra or Daemon.

They had just come back from the dinner celebrating the completion of the newest Headquarters for Ice & Fire Incorporated. It had been a grand affair, a celebration for everyone after all the problems that the company had been through the past year. It had been good for his employees and board, and it had been good for him. But now he wanted some quiet time with his wife. 

They are barely inside the door when Arya turns in his arms and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, pulls him down for a hot kiss. Jon returns the kiss hungrily, glad that the kids were at Ned and Catelyn's and there was no one to disturb them tonight. He'd planned it all of course starting with a candle-lit bubble bath and massage. But it seemed Arya had ideas of his own and little patience to be wooed, considering she is grinding against his erection and making those small noises at the back of her throat that drives him mad. 

Jon bends down and swoops her legs from under her, carrying his wife to their bedroom. If they were going to get directly to the main course, they should at least do it where they would be comfortable. 

Arya busies her herself with his tie, the silk singing when she finally slips off the knot and pulls it off. She's kissing and nipping his neck eagerly and Jon feels his blood run hot. He loves her like this, all wild and needy.

"_Arya_," his gasp is disbelieving when she bites down sharply, her mouth sucking on the spot hard till he knows it’s going to leave a nasty bruise that could not be missed. Did she just mark him with a hickey, the little _minx!_?

He places her on the bench below their bed and prods the spot, wincing. He's sure his eyes are burning with lust when he looks at her, red lipstick smudged and looking entirely too fuckable for her own good.

She's wearing one of those designer gowns that she complains are too damn expensive. The blood red skirts are soft and fluttering, moulding to her body without constricting it and the top is so scandalous his eyes had popped out when he had seen her come down the stairs in it earlier that evening.

Her chest and back are all bare save for the intricate network of lace covering her breasts - much bigger now after two pregnancies - that Jon was worried she's going to accidentally flash his employees at dinner. But she'd just patted his cheek and he had followed her out of the house wondering if it would be too much to shove his jacket over his wife for the rest of the evening.

It was unnecessary though, she had been glorious, and Jon had seen something akin to awe in his employees’ eyes, all thoroughly charmed by his little wolf. Now he was raging hard for her.

He takes his time, kissing and teasing her skin as he removes each item of clothing. The pins in her hair go first, then the sensible flats and last the damned gown. Jon pauses to stare at the pieces of nude flash tape covering her nipples. 

Arya is giving him a smug smile. "Quite handy to hold everything in place, aren't they? Sansa suggested it when I told her there was no way I was giving everyone a show in that gown."

Jon reaches to peel them off and Arya grabs his hand. "Gently."

He tugs it off slowly and her breath hitches when he pulls it off completely. He looks up at her to see her pupils dilate with pleasure and Jon knows it's affecting her more than she shows. Jon silently thanks Sansa and her absurd ideas and tugs off the other tape more quickly, catching the gasp on her mouth with a kiss.

It has got her inflamed though, and with a push, Arya has him on the bed, and crawls up his lap. She makes quick work of his jacket and vest then starts on the buttons of his shirt. 

Her mouth is on his skin immediately, kissing and licking and nipping with her little teeth. Jon groans feeling his cock strain against the front of his pants. But she's in control now, and he doesn't want to rush her.

She kisses him on the mouth hungrily, then all over his face. 

"I'm so proud of you. You were so good today," she says, kissing his forehead and eyelids and he feels his chest swell with emotion. Everything he is, is because of her, it's _for_ her.

His hands are on her hips, and he pulls off the red thong she's wearing before his fingers dig into her ass, flexing in the softness there. He looks up at her, eyes hooded with need. "Arya... fuck me babe."

Her hips are moving back and forth, her folds rubbing the fabric tenting over his erection, and he can feel her moisture seeping through, a wet stain spreading across the grey of his dress pants.

The expression on her face inflames him, her mouth hanging open, breath catching with every swipe of her sensitive folds on the fabric, her wide eyes on him, looking into his soul.

He'd married a fucking goddess.

The sound of his zipper is jarring, and his cock springs free, bobbing eagerly. As Arya curls her fingers around his cock, pulling the foreskin down and stroking him slowly, precum spills from the head. 

She leans forward, resting her forehead against his and adjusting her position so he's poised at her entrance.

Jon supports her carefully, so that she's not straining with the weight around her belly. It's not too large to be uncomfortable yet, but she's carrying more than one this time.

_Triplets_, he grins, three babes they'd made on their weekend to the Hamptons four months ago. The memory makes his cock twitch against her entrance and Arya gasps.

Then she's slowly pushing down on him and its Jon's turn to gasp. It’s incredible, the way her muscles clench and pull. Her body shudders and then she's taking him deeper. 

She sets the pace, which is slow but Jon can't complain. It's so fucking satisfying watching her ride him so he adjusts her and then leans back on his elbow to watch her cunt take him in and out leaving his cock a little more wet with every thrust.

He knows when it becomes too frustrating for her. Her eyebrows are creased, and her hips are jerking making her tits bounce too. 

She whimpers and it's his cue. Gripping her hips securely, he's thrusting into her wet heat with pent up lust. Her body shudders with the force of each thrust and her fingers curl on his shoulders trying to find support. 

Then with a cry she's coming, and the spasms of her cunt are enough to send him over as well. He holds on to her as he comes, the intensity leaving them both breathless. 

His semen trickles out of her when he pulls out finally, and Jon fights the urge to push it back inside her, where it belongs.

Fuck, he needed to stop being such a depraved sonofabitch. 

He gets up to get a towel to clean her with, but Arya stays him. 

"Hold me," she's saying and Jon wraps his arms around her dutifully, moving them to the top of the bed, against the gazillion pillows she's stacked there.

She sighs and snuggles against his chest. "When will the children be home?"

"Catelyn said they could stay tonight. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"We have the house to ourselves..."

Jon feels his pulse race in thrill. "Yes, what do you have in mind babe?"

Her voice is almost muffled against his chest. "Remember that time your promised you'd fuck me in the ass?"

Jon is staring down at her in surprise, and maybe looking at bit too hopeful. "I thought you said you'd castrate me if I tried."

She meets his eyes, blushing lightly and biting her lip like she does when she's thinking hard. "I may not be so averse to it now," she says quietly.

Fuck, he'd wanted her ass for as long as he could remember but Arya had nearly kicked him out of bed the first time he tried. He's dying to know what brought on the change, so he asks.

"Nothing did... or maybe I saw an interesting movie." She mumbles so thoroughly embarrassed now that she's hiding her face in his chest.

But Jon can't have that, because _fuck_ she's asking him to take her sweet virgin ass and goddamn if he hasn't dreamed of it. He smirks and tips her chin up.

"What movie? Have you been watching porn?"

Her face is flushed, "well I was horny as fuck and lonely while you were in Atlanta. And I just came up on it."

Jon swallowed and flipped on to his stomach. "Did you touch yourself? Did you make yourself come?" His voice almost cracks and god why does he sound like a horny teenager?

Arya shoves his shoulder, "Stop teasing me."

But Jon is grinning like a fiend, he has the image in his head: Arya sitting with her legs spread, pumping her fingers inside her cunt furiously as she watches the movie, maybe even sticking a finger up her ass...

_Holy shit._

His cock jerks against the mattress painfully and Jon shifts his weight uncomfortably. 

"I kinda liked it..." she admits, her voice going directly to his cock. "Dammit Jon, I'm horny all the fucking time and it's your fault."

His eyebrows shoot up, "It is?"

"Yes, your smell on the sheets get me horny. I got all hot and bothered last week when you called me from Atlanta, just listening to your voice. Fuck I'm becoming some psycho nymphomaniac. And..." His lips are curving into a roguish smile that he knows will earn him a smack, but he can’t stop it. The beast in his chest is roaring and beating his chest in satisfaction. "I had to call Sansa today to help me pick a dress that would let me seduce my husband! Don't you dare laugh Jon, it's not fair!"

Jon is taking her hand, trying not to look too satisfied with himself. "Hey, hey...Look here babe." Her face is set in a pout that Jon kisses away.

"You know what else is not fair? Having a painful boner at your in-laws Thanksgiving table because you saw your wife licking gravy off her fingers. I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you so hard, with your parents in the other room no less."

She looks at him quietly, waiting for him to continue.

Now he's embarrassed. "My t-shirts smell of you, all the fucking time. Oh yes, I know you steal them whenever you feel like." 

She doesn't even deny it, biting her lip, eyes shining in mischief.

"I asked Catelyn if the kids could stay the night, because I wanted you all to myself. Had a massage and bubble bath planned and all hoping I could get into my wife's pants. Just had to beat me to that as well, huh little wolf?"

She reaching down to kiss him before he's finished. "You deserve a good fucking, husband." She whispers against his lip, her fingers running through his curls. 

He turns his head and places a kiss on her palm, "This turns me on too." He sits up, and kisses her again, "The look in your eyes when you're turned on…_fuck_ Arya. That's like a shot directly to my cock. And none of it is fair." 

He brings her hand down to the said erection and Arya's fingers curl around it instinctively. 

"Fuck me." She whimpers and Jon doesn't need to be told twice.

"On your hands and knees," his voice is a tight, but Arya is obeying instantly. She knows the drill when he takes her like this, and he can see the excitement reverberate through her entire body. 

He lines himself behind her, running his fingers down her spine, then back up to flip her hair on one side. He tips her face sideways so that their gazes lock in the mirror facing the bed.

"I want you to look at yourself while I fuck you in your ass, Arya." He rasps, his hand kneading her ass. 

Her eyes are nearly black in the reflection when she pushes her ass higher and rocks it back against his cock. 

The sound of the slap on her ass resounds in the room before Jon thrusts into her lubricated cunt with enough force that she's pushed forward against the mountain of pillows.

Immediately his index finger comes to her clit, using their cum to wet and circle it until it throbs. His thrusts follow the same rhythm, slow but hard. 

He pulls out when her cunt starts clenching around him like a greedy little mouth. Arya groans in protest and he slaps her ass again, then twice more when she buries her face in her pillow and moans. 

"Eyes up here," he reminds her.

His finger returns to her clit, the other index finger trailing down her ass to circle the puckered hole there. 

His pulse is thumping in his ear and he spits on his hand, spreading it across the opening and slowly pushes his finger inside. Its clenching shut instinctively, so fucking tight against his finger, he wonders if she can even take his cock. Jon groans, she was going to be the death of him. 

"Relax for me babe," he whispers and kisses the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

Her eyes are watching him in the mirror and Jon wiggles his finger inside, slowly adding a second one when he hears her gasp in pleasure. The muscles of her sphincter are relaxing and contracting around his fingers and Jon mimics a scissoring motion, the finger at her clit barely touching.

He almost comes at the sound she makes, bucking against the hand between her legs. He drags the drenched hand backwards, lubricating her tight hole with her juices. He does this a few times before he begins pumping the fingers in her ass, gradually adding a third digit. 

Arya is whimpering, her breaths coming out in soft gasps and he's sure he's going to spill all over her back if he doesn't get inside her now.

Jon pulls his fingers out quickly and in the second that her hole gapes open, he pushes himself inside. He's not all the way in though, but with some help of the juices running down her legs and spit lubricating his cock, he finally pushes in and groans in satisfaction when he's buried to his balls.

He's so dangerously close and the way her sphincter muscles are squeezing him doesn't help, so bites his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut in concentration, holding the release at bay. Not yet, not yet...He needs to make this good for her.

His eyes open and he finds her studying his reflection in the mirror. Tears stain her cheeks and he's afraid he's hurt her before Arya begs, "Jon, _please_."

He places a few pillows under her before lifting one knee up so she’s spread wide open in the reflection of the mirror and places her arm around his shoulder to steady her.

She’s blushing furiously as she stares at her reflection, the red spreading down her neck and chest. She tries to squirm away, but Jon's got a firm grip on her and he wants her to see how beautiful she looks to him.

He's thrusting inside her, the sounds of their skin smacking and squelching such a turn on. 

"You look nothing less than absolutely beautiful Arya...so utterly _fuckable_." Jon whispers in her ear and picks up his pace. 

They both stare is fascination as his cock disappears inside her tight hole in quick succession thoroughly lubricated by the juices trickling down to pool at her stretched hole. 

Jon thrusts two fingers inside her cunt, pumping them against the thrusts of his cock, and Arya moans loudly bucking into his fingers as she comes, her body shuddering with the impact of her orgasm. And Jon is there right with her, spilling himself inside her tight ass as he continues to thrust and drag the orgasm out till she's coming a second time, whimpering his name just like he's gasping hers.

Later when they’re spooning, Jon whispers to her, “We need to establish a system for this you know.”

“Hm?”

“Like a signal when we’re horny, kinda like how peacocks do it.” He explains and Arya is giggling.

“Stupid.”

“No, I’m serious.” But he’s smiling nonetheless.

“Fine, red underwear.”

“Red underwear? You expect me to wear red underwear when I want to bone you?”

She turns to him slightly, a saucy look in her eyes, “Yes, red underwear.”

_Well, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**Ned**

Ned gently rocks his grandsons sleeping soundly on his shoulders, where Arya had deposited them as soon as their sister had begun wailing. She's cooing to the babe, gently rocking her until she's only quietly fussing. She puts the child to her chest, and rubs her back, humming softly and gives Ned a smile. She looks tired, but so radiant. The image triggers the memory of another girl, holding her babe so close and looking so much like Arya, his chest tightens.

_Lyanna_.

Jon is back soon and he reaches for the babe in Arya's arm but she shakes her head, nodding towards Ned instead. His nephew looks equally tired, but he drops the baby bag on the couch and hovers around her.

"Go rest son, I can manage them for some time." Ned says softly. The way they're sleeping, Ned is sure he can tuck them in their cribs and not hear another sound from either of them, well at least until they're hungry again.

Jon shakes his head, "I'm fine. Although, I'm not sure we would have managed without you guys here." He is gently pushing Arya into a chair and taking the dozing child from her. Arya hesitates, then sits back and Jon squeezes her shoulder in a way that reminds Ned of him and Catelyn while they were young parents.

Although Ned hadn't really liked the idea of his little girl falling in love with his nephew, he was now glad that it was Jon looking after his daughter. He could trust no other man to the task. Not for his beautiful, fierce, wilful little wolf.

They complimented each other well, Ned realized, like two pieces of a puzzle put together and incomplete without the other. She tempered his pride and he checked her anger. And maybe that's why they had been drawn to each other in the first place.

Arya smiles down at him before she takes the twins, placing them in their prams. She seats herself besides him, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder like she had done so often when she was child. "I was thinking Alyssane for her and Aegon and Aemon for the boys." She tells him.

He likes the names, although Aegon and Aemon are too Targaryen for Ned, but he's glad at least Arya had kept her family name along with Jon’s. _Aegon Stark-Targaryen_, well that would be a first now. He strokes her hair, "It suits them, I like it," he says honestly and Arya is beaming up at him.

The front door opens and Catelyn is back with Sansa and the children. Immediately the family room is chaotic with the little ones running in and jumping on his lap.

Arya is on her feet in an instant, taking the twins back to the nursery before they wake up to the noise. Lyarra has taken up her mother's spot immediately, resting her little blond head on his shoulder while Rickard and Rose sit on his lap.

They're all telling him about the ice cream grandma allowed them and how Rose wouldn’t eat her carrots so Rick ate them for her. And Ned listens with all the interest only a grandfather can conjure. The children are absolutely precious to him.

Sansa follows them in, carrying Daemon who seems to have scraped his knee again. His eyes are wet, but he's calm as he watches his sister and cousins solemnly.

_That one is Jon all over again,_ Ned thinks. In looks too, well, aside from the deep purple of his eyes.

"What happened?" Jon is asking Sansa, balancing little Alyssane with one hand, as he inspects his son's knee.

"He climbed a tree to catch a cat. Even after grandma warned him not to..." Sansa turns her stern eyes to the boy, and he gives her a cheeky grin before throwing his chubby arms around Sansa and hugging her.

_Well maybe he had some of Arya's mischief too_, Ned thinks with a chuckle.

"Come on now, let grandpa rest. It's late and you all need to get to bed." Sansa is rounding up the children, but Lyarra is glued to him.

"I want grandpa to tuck me in." she says grabbing Ned's arm.

"Grandpa is tired and his leg hurts, go with Aunt Sansa, Lya." Arya hugs Catelyn on her way back.

"I want grandpa," the girl insists and Ned opens his mouth to tell her it's okay, but Arya gives the girl a look that makes her look uncannily like Catelyn, and surprisingly it is enough.

"Then will Daddy read me a story?" she asks. _Clever girl._ Ned suspects that was her bargaining chip all along and he can see that Arya knows.

She fights a smile and nods. "After you kiss grandma and grandpa goodnight."

**Sansa**

Baby Alyssane is fussing again, and Arya unbuttons her shirt and puts the babe to her breast with a sigh. Sansa coos to Aegon and Aemon lying asleep in their crib. They're the most peaceful children she's ever seen, and she's glad for Arya. Three Alyssanes would have driven her sister mad.

Rick and Rose had been born a year apart and they had driven Sansa mad, and they weren't half as wilful as Arya's brood. Although, Sansa had refused to hire a nanny or to have the help involved with her children in any way.

Arya wasn't so choosy, her children ran and played with _anyone_. And the nanny was never any help in that regard. Sansa wondered if that made her snobbish, but really, she had been aghast when she'd arrived at the house and found Lyarra and Daemon tumbling with Nymeria's pups in their sandbox, all of them covered in dirt and dog slobber. _Goodness, they might catch something._

Arya had told her she was overreacting, and her kids were fine. And Sansa had to agree in a way, they rarely seemed to get sick. Arya must be doing something right, she figured.

"How do you even manage it all?" she asks and Arya looks up at her inquiringly. "The kids and now these three. I would have been burnt out by now."

Arya laughs lightly, but Sansa sees the tiredness around her eyes. "Well, you and Mom and Dad have been so much help. I had never even considered being a mother before, and now I have five," she quips.

Sansa chuckles, "Well, you and Jon have certainly been busy."

Arya blushes. "It's not like that..." And she's quickly changing the topic. "How is Sandor doing? I haven't seen him in ages."

She smiles, "He wanted to come with us, but his work is demanding. He flew out to San Diego last night."

Sansa misses her husband, she had flown in as soon as Arya had delivered, then she'd sent for the children to join her at their place soon after. Mother and Father were almost constantly at the Targaryen household as well, Jeyne, Meera and her brothers had also been a big help, visiting as often as they could and watching the kids when necessary. Her sister needed their help and family always came first.

"I wish I could spend more time with my nephew and niece. I miss being their favourite Aunt." Arya says, bringing baby Alyssane to her shoulder and rubbing her little back till she burped. The action tugs at her heart, and Sansa misses holding her children like that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't closer to you, back when we were children." She says suddenly and Arya looks up in surprise.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I think I understand how difficult I could be." she says with a grimace.

Sansa smiles at her. "She reminds me of you, Lya, and Daemon too sometimes. But they are gems and I think I realize what I missed as a girl because I was too busy being angry that you were not the kind of sister I wanted."

Arya bites her lip, deep in thought then finally says, "I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me Sansa."

She laughs. "I thought the nicest thing I ever told you was that you could wear sneakers under your bridesmaid gown at my wedding."

Arya thought for a minute, "Nah, although that comes a close second."

**Jon**

The house is surprisingly quiet, when Jon pads down the stairs in the dark. With the amount of people and children living here at the moment, that is a rare occurrence. He finds Arya sitting on the back-porch stairs, her arms wrapped around herself and looking so much like a lost little girl, it tugs at his heart.

Sitting behind her, he wraps his arms around hers, his legs going on either side to envelope her in a hug. His mouth finds the soft warm crook of her neck as she tilts into his embrace. "How are you?"

"Good, a bit tired. How are you?" she says after a long pause.

"Much better now," he replies his fingers automatically curling on the back of her neck and shoulders, working on the knot in her muscles and Arya sighs.

"Can't sleep?"

"I've trained myself to function on a minimum three hours of sleep." she jokes. "Go back to bed Jon, you have a meeting early tomorrow."

He gets a particularly tight muscle and Arya moans in relief. "I don't, its Sam's responsibility now." he replies.

She protests, "It's an important meeting. I don't want you to-"

"Arya, I don't have to be at the meeting. I'm learning the art of delegating, and it seems like I have quite a capable team. Besides, I want to be here with you."

"Jon, I'm fine-"

"I know, and I still want to spend time with you."

Arya huffs. "I don't want to be mothered."

"Good, I don't plan on mothering you." He kisses the spot under her ear and she shivers.

"As long as you spend that time at a distance of two feet from me. You are not touching me until I've gotten an IUD installed, Jon Targaryen." Arya quips and Jon laughs into her neck, feeling like a scolded teenager.

Arya pulls his arms around her, playing with the hair on his forearms and asks, "Lya and Daemon asleep?"

"Yes, Daemon wanted you to kiss his knee, but he was willing to let me do it instead. And I read Lya a chapter of _Famous Five_."

"She was satisfied with one chapter?" Arya sounds doubtful, so he confesses, "No, I also promised her a trip to the amusement park."

"Your daughter is much better at negotiating terms than you," Arya laughs. "And you spoil her too much."

"Yes, but she's an angel." Jon nuzzles her neck and enjoying the light banter between them.

"You say that now because it's a visit to the park, but wait till she's asking for a Porsche like Bolton's son."

Jon chuckles, Bolton was a member on the Stark & Co. Board, and a bit too eccentric for his taste. "My children are too much like you to be that absurd, Arya. Besides, they can buy their own damn Porsches if that's what they want."

Arya laces her fingers with his and leans back into his chest mumbling, "I know, they're great."

Jon thinks of their children asleep upstairs and his heart is bursting with pride and love. And it's all because of the woman in his arms, all _for_ her.

He kisses the top of her head. "I love you Arya Stark."

She squeezes his hand. "I know stupid. I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

It's been two months since the promise he made to Lya, and his daughter had reminded him of it every single day. Finally, they had made it to the park.

Lya is skipping ahead with little Rick and Rose, excitement pouring out of her with every step into the park. But Daemon hangs back, a bit overwhelmed with the crowd.

He's wearing a baby blue onesie and is getting '_Oh my god, what an adorable baby'_ looks from everywhere, which makes him very uneasy. So, he's grabbed on to Arya's hand and doesn't let go even when Sansa bribes him with cotton candy.

Ned and Catelyn are babysitting the triplets at home, and between the three of them - Sansa, Arya and himself - he's sure they can manage the four kids hell bent on trying out all the rides the park can offer them. 

First things first, he picks up Daemon and puts the boy on his shoulder, which instantly puts the kid in a better mood. And soon he's giggling and pointing with a "Dada horsie!" 

Jon gives Arya a look, because now their son is tugging on his hair to navigate him to the Carousel that has caught his eye, and she laughs and pats his back. "Take him to the carousel. Sansa and I are going to stay with the girls and Rick. They look like they want to get on that ride there. We’ll meet up at the Restaurant later?"

Jon nods and they split up. The park is crowded and they have to wait for quite a while before its their turn and then Jon is placing his son on the plastic horse, telling him to hold on tight.

Daemon grips the front of his shirt, looking terrified. “Dada, don’t go.”

Jon pats his little head assuring him he's right there and scoots his ass into one of the chariots right behind Daemon so he can still watch him. It seems to be the designated mommy bench and Jon wishes Arya is here because he’s the odd man. Maybe he should have taken the horse instead?

The mom opposite him smiles and Jon smiles back awkwardly. “Which one’s yours?” he asks trying to make small talk.

“It’s Tanya down there,” she nods behind him and Jon turns to see a pretty little girl with dark hair and eyes, about the same age as Lya.

“Hi, my name is Arianne,” the woman is saying and Jon shakes her hand.

“Jon, nice to meet you.”

“Is that your son?” she nods towards Daemon. 

"Yeah, that one's mine."

“He’s the cutest little button I’ve seen.” She smiles wide, her teeth white against dusky skin.

Jon smiles, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed and the ride starts. 

“Where’s Arya?” he asks Sansa when they return back. They’ve got a booth at the restaurant and Lya shows him the glowing band on her wrist.

“That’s very pretty baby,” Jon answers and puts Daemon down next to her.

“Oh, she went to find the restrooms.” Sansa answers distractedly, she’s trying to get the kids to decide on something from the menu.

He goes to look for her, finding her at the candy stand on the other side. Jon's hand goes to the small of her back, and Arya relaxes when she sees it’s him. “I thought you’d sneaked off.”

“Just getting some candy for the kids,” she says and takes the brown paper bag with a thanks.

They walk back to the restaurant, passing by the rows of picnic benches that are deserted in favour of the restaurant or the fancier food stalls.

She puts her hand in the bag and comes back with liquorice. Jon makes a face; he hates that stuff, but Arya somehow loves it.

She’s tugging the ends of the rope with her teeth and Jon’s hand slips from her back to her ass suggestively.

“Jon,” her warning is enough, and he drags his hand back up.

Suddenly she pushes him against a tree, her mouth on his in a quick kiss that tastes of liquorice. Jon is responding because damn, he has missed her so much. But she’s pulling back too soon.

“I saw you that bitch flirting with you earlier. Just wanted to remind you, you belong to me.” She said and turned away.

Jon grabbed her arm, pulling her back, “Remind me better.” He can’t help that his mouth is curving into a grin, but dammit Arya was jealous, and it's both adorable and incredibly hot. The challenge in his eyes is enough for her to bring her lips back up to his.

It is a fierce kiss, all tongue and teeth and soft little groans that inflames him. Jon brought his hand to her ass, kneading the globes through the fabric of her shorts.

Her hand palms the bulge at the front of his chinos and Jon gasps. But it is gone as soon as it comes and she’s pushing him away firmly.

His eyes are hooded, and he’s thinking desperately for a way to convince her to sneak into one of the bathroom stalls and finish what they’d started.

“Let’s head back, Sansa is probably wondering where we disappeared to.” She says and Jon wants to groan in frustration. _Fucking tease._

But then Arya discretely pulls her shorts down her hips a little, so that he can see the tops of her red thongs.

Red Underwear. _Oh_.

Jon turns his eyes back up to hers and he knows she see the promise in them before she shivers and flees.

_Just you wait till I've got my hands on you again, Arya Stark._

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, do leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
